Code:Rooftop (older story, not as good quality)
by tyty7894
Summary: What will happen when the Code Lyoko gang gets caught in a large zombie outbreak? Will they live or will they die? A/J slight Y/U
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 "Kadic School"

Jeremy awoke at 6:00 am to get ready for school. He was a dormer at Kadic Middle School. He got out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and headed to the shower. On his way, he saw his best friends, Odd and Ulrich. "Hey Jeremy," Odd said.

"Hey Odd and Ulrich," Jeremy said. They then talked about the science quiz they would have in Mrs. Hertz's class today. As they walked into the bathroom, they saw someone vomiting in a toilet. They then all took showers and went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

As they walked into the cafeteria, they saw Aelita and Yumi sitting together at their usual table.

"Hey, Princess," Jeremy said to Aelita.

"Hey, Jeremy," Aelita replied.

They all ate their breakfast, then they talked until Jim, they gym teacher, said breakfast would be over in five minutes. Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Aelita left to go to science, but Yumi went to math. They all walked into science and saw that they had a substitute teacher.

"Awesome, no test!" Odd said happily.

"O.K. class, let's start. I am Mrs. Jones, and I am filling in for Mrs. Hertz today because she has the flu. Now, she told me to hand out this test. NO talking," Mrs. Jones informed us.

"Oh man, I hate tests," Odd said.

"Mr. Della Robbia, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"No," Odd said quietly.

"Good, now start your tests," she said angrily.

Thirty minutes passed, and everyone finished the test. Their grades were: Odd: 77, Jeremy: 98, Aelita: 99, and Ulrich: 83.

After finishing science, social studies, and math, they all met up at their table for lunch. Today they had steak and potatoes with apple pie for dessert. After they ate, they had a free period which lasts for thirty minutes.

"Hey Aelita, do you want to go on a walk in the park behind the school?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure Jeremy," Aelita replied.

As they walked off, the other went to the vending machines. Ulrich got chips, Yumi got Gatorade, and Odd got a water.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I will update frequently, but may have dry periods. Please reveiw. Thanks to **What the Fox** fo first ever reveiw!

CHAPTER 2 Here we go

Jeremy and Aelita walked in the part for about ten minutes before they made it to the edge of a cliff. Below the cliff was a large pond. As they got near the edge, they heard a loud moan coming from behind them.

"Jeremie, what was that?" Aelita asked, almost shaking.

"I don't know. Maybe it is an animal," he said confidently.

After about five seconds of silence, a gray figure came charging at them.

"Aelita, is that Mrs. Hertz?" Jeremy yelled, remembering that she had the flu. He wondered if that could make her look like this.

"Yes, I think it is, but what happened to her?" Aelita questioned.

"I don't know. Didn't she have the flu?" he asked.

Right after saying that, Mrs. Hertz tried to bite them, but Jeremy quickly hit her with a stick. She fell back, but got up and pushed them off the cliff and into the pond!

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were walking to their next class when an announcement came on, "Everyone to the cafeteria, Now!" They all went in to see about ten other student in the cafeteria. They looked around to see if Aelita and Jeremy were there. When they didn't see them, Odd called Jeremie's phone. Ring, ring, ring…."He didn't answer," Odd said in frustration.

_"

As Aelita swan up, she saw that Jeremy was next to her. They both swam to shore, but Jeremy noticed his phone was missing. He had dropped it in the pond when they fell. Aelita used her phone (it was in a plastic bag for some reason) to call Yumi. Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello," Yumi said.

"Yumi, it's Aelita. Jeremy and I just fell off of a cliff and landed in a pond after Mrs. Hertz chased us!"

"OMG, are you o.k.?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, where are you?" Aelita asked.

"We are in the cafeteria. The principal told everyone to come here, but I don't see many people." Yumi replied.

"O.k., see you there," Aelita told her as they hung up. Jeremy asked Aelita what she Yumi had said, but all Aelita said was, "Let's get to the cafeteria, now!" They ran for ten minutes. Once they got there, the doors were locked. Jim soon saw them and opened the door. As they walked in, a pale man grabbed Aelita's shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Aelita screamed as the pale beast grabbed her shoulder. Jeremy acted quickly and side kicked the monster in the head. It fell, so Jeremy grabbed Aelita and pulled her in as Jim closed the door and locked it. "What was that?" Aelita half yelled.

"It was a zombie, " Jim said. "That is why you are in here. The flu that got people sick all over the world has turned the people it infected into zombies." Soon after this happened, the class roll was called. Most people were absent. The students present were Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Sissi, Herb, Emilie, William, Nocholas, Julien, Jim, Sam, Heidi, and Theo. Next, a knock came on the door. It was Jeremie's cousin, Patrick. He explained to the others how he got their and that there was only one safe place left in the school, the roof.

So, they picked weapons. Yumi found a Katara, a Japanese sword. Odd, Nicholas, William, and Theo chose knives. Ulrich found a 44 .mm revolver in the back. Sam, Herb, and Patric found 10 .mm pistols. The others didn't get anything because all of the weapons were taken, so they left.

They made it to the science building, the only way to the roof, and walked inside. Jim was the first to walk in, and he was suddenly attacked by a zombie! It pulled him into a room before the others could shoot it. They then made it into Mrs. Hertz's room and found a radio. They grabbed it and then went upstairs to the roof.

As the group of fifteen middle schoolers made it to the top of the stairs to the roof, they actually felt safe. As Ulrich opened the roof door, the others guarded behind him. They walked up to see that tons of zombies were outside. Jeremy quickly went to the corner to work on finding a radio signal. Aelita followed him along with Yumi and William. Ulrich and Odd started talking. All of the other either were looking at the hectic ground below or talking.

"Odd, do you think we can get out of here alive?" Ulrich asked.

"I think we can," Odd said.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Because you have Odd the Magnificent here with you!" Odd exclaimed, taking pride in himself.

"O.K., Odd, how will you save us?" Ulrich asked.

"With my jokes."

"Yay, you can bore them to death with your bad jokes! "Ulrich said laughing at his own joke.

"Yea, yea, very funny," Odd said in a slightly sad voice. Then Ulrich her Jeremy say, "Hey, I got it!" Jeremy then turned up the volume on the two-way radio.

"Hello, is anyone there? This is Chopper 333, " a voice came over the radio.

"Yes, I am Jeremy Belpois. I am sitting on the roof of Katic School with a group of fifteen survivors.

"O.K., we have the coordinates of your location. We will be there soon," the voice said.

"O.k., see you soon," Jeremy said with excitement.

Everyone soon heard the news. The atmosphere was a lot lighter on the roof for now, but will it last?

The group had waited hours, but no one came. It was now 11:00 pm, and Ulrich, Odd, William, and Theo built some small metal huts. They made seven huts, one for each of the six girls and one for Jeremy to use and see if he could make something useful. All of the other boys slept on the floor or kept watch. They would need to sleep and get energy, for the next day would be hectic to say the least.

Ulrich awoke at 5:43 am to see a large helicopter had landed on the roof. "Hey, kid," the

man in the helicopter said, "wake everyone up."

"O.K.," Ulrich said as he was walking up to Jeremy. Soon everyone was awake and they all stood beside the helicopter.

"Only ten of you can fit," the man said, "so decide who will stay here until the next helicopter gets here tomorrow." There was a silent pause until Odd said, "Who gets to go?" After a long discussion, they voted that Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy would stay until tomorrow.

About ten minutes later, they helicopter was out of sight. Now they were alone. "What do we do now that it is just us?" Odd asked. Everyone thought before Ulrich said four important words, "Let's make a plan."

It had been one week since the group of five was left on the roof of Katic Middle School. They now had built four large metal shacks. Each person had a shack, except for Ulrich who kept guard most of the time. The huts were about as big as a small bedroom, but it was better than sleeping outside. They had all found lamps for their shacks, and Jeremy built a generator to supply the power for them. He built it out of an old broken gas generator he found in the science room.

They all tried to figure out why the helicopter hadn't come yet. In his mind, Ulrich thought the helicopter would never come, but the others were more optimistic on the subject. They voted on leaving, but it was three votes to stay and two to go. Ulrich and Odd voted to leave because they thought that if they stayed there, they would run out of food and water. Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita voted to stay because they still had hope that the helicopter was coming.

As Jeremy went into his hut, he thought of a good way to contact the others. He called everyone over to him to share the news. "Guys," Jeremy said happily, "I found a way to contact the others, but I need my laptop to do it."

"O.K., now the only way we can contact the others is through texting. Even though our phones are all dead, I saw which base they were going to by looking on the base of the helicopter, so I can text that number with my laptop and see if anyone responds, " Jeremy said with confidence.

"O.K., we get the plan, but how do we get your laptop?" Ulrich asked.

"I know a fast way from here to my room, but it will be hard to get back," Jeremy stated. They chose for Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy to go. Jeremie's "fast way" was a zip line he built a month ago so he could easily get from the roof to the dorms. Jeremy has always loved hanging out on the roof.

They all hopped on. Jeremy had a good landing because he had used the zip line many times. Ulrich and Odd landed on their backs as they didn't brace for landing. As they went in, they saw the dark, creepy lobby of the dorms. As they went up the stairs to Jeremie's room, about seven zombies found them. "Get the laptop, and I'll hold them off!" Ulrich yelled, already having shot three of the zombies. Odd and Jeremy quickly went to Jeremie's room and grabbed the laptop. "Let's go!" Jeremy said to Ulrich who was being overpowered and quickly ran to them. Soon the zombies surrounded them at the dead end of the hall.


End file.
